Ghostbusting Rangers - Welcome Aboard, Ranger!
by TakeTheLemons
Summary: The Ghostbusters in the 1990's are looking to franchise into other areas in the United States, and Fort Worth is one of the cities to have new faces represent the company. Two new recruits from differing backgrounds are going into this thinking it'll be easy, but they couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Business in Town

Ghostbusting Rangers - Welcome Aboard, Ranger!

_The eyes of a Ghostbusting Ranger might just be around the corner, if it goes bumping in the night, they'll take it down. This takes place sometime after Ghostbusters 2, the business looks to franchise out to many parts of the U.S. and possibly beyond. One of these companies is in Fort Worth, Texas, just starting to get into place._

A new rookie who was told that he got the job a few days ago has just arrived at the Fort Worth Ghostbusters HQ. He got out of the taxi cab, taking his luggage out with him, if he was going to be living here, he'll have to be sure to get comfortable.

The man walks into the HQ, or at least he thinks it's it, the only indication was a sign with a ghost with a red circle with a slash going though it. The interior was less pleasing, something you would find in a warehouse that has a fair amount of room and what takes it up is dull and very dusty. The only point of interest was the person who is sitting at the front desk, who seems to be making a note or two in the notepad and looks pretty bored.

He cleared his throat and asked "Um... are you the secretary I'm assuming?"

The secretary looked up, a little surprised anyone would be here right now, but still looking formal. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm Carpal Anderson, the new recruit who is starting work today?" He asked.

The secretary looked through some papers before saying "Oh yes, of course! Milan Gould is my name, pleasure to be working with you. Your... 'office' is upstairs. There someone else up there already, just little heads up."

Anderson nodded, and started to make his way upstairs. Considering what the job is asking for, you would think someone would have to be desprate in order to take this job (to be fair, he was in need of money too.)

He got up to the second floor which led to a room about 3/4th the size of the downstairs room, but was a little more crowded, there was a couple of tables with computers to boot. There was also a few cabinets for paperwork, and some arcade machines and a TV on the wall to his left. In the center of the room was a cheaper looking table, along with a Yatzee game that seemed to be ongoing.

Just then, the door that is beside the TV opens up. A slightly younger looking man comes out of the room, still in sleepwear and holding a bottle of water in his right hand. He looked around until he saw Carpal standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey..." He said, sounding pretty tired. "Are you a fellow rookie? Or are you a client of some sort?" It seems clear he hasn't fully awoken yet.

"Umm... yes, I'm a newcomer." Anderson said as he put his hand out. "Carpal Anderson."

"Good to meet you." the half awoken man said as he shook hands with him. "Frank Brewster is my name, welcome aboard."

"Thanks... how long have you been here exactly?" Anderson asked.

"About a week. There hasn't been any calls during that time so I've been hanging out here trying to keep myself interested."

"What about Milan?"

"Oh, Mills always has an excuse to keep himself busy, doing a good job I'm sure."

"Great." Anderson replied. "Can I get my stuff in the bedroom now?"

"Of course, sorry about that!" Frank says as he moved out of the way to the center of the room.

Anderson went into the bedroom, which had very old matresses and nothing to give it any sort of flare. He stands by one of them and puts the bag down before going back into the main room. Where Frank was playing the game of Yatzee by himself. Brewster had already heard him coming but said nothing until he sat down.

"So, you wanna talk a little about yourself or what?" Frank asked.

Immediately, Anderson said "All you need to know is that I got a degree in biology and could be up to the task, not that I believe in ghosts... it's just.. well, money is a problem."

Frank chuckled a bit. "You and me both, my profession doesn't earn much either, so I am currently doing both jobs. I might be a race car driver one day... this business the next."

"You mean to say ANYONE could take this job?" Anderson said, confused.

"Why not? It's all in the fine print!"

"Sorry, forgive my reaction... I assumed anyone who takes this job would have some sort of idea of the equipment we are dealing with."

"We'll learn in time I guess, that is if we ever use it." It's clear Frank didn't believe in the paranormal either, most likely just looking for easy cash. Anderson knows all too well that attitude can get you fired very quickly anywhere else.

Hours passed by with nothing out of the ordinary. Anderson's experience talking to Frank did give away one thing; they might be in the same job, but have personalities that don't match up.

It's about bedtime, Anderson ready to enter the bedroom after Frank's remark on how noisy the formers prosthetic leg is. All of a sudden, the phone rang from downstairs and Milan was already on top of things.

"Yes, hello... Ghostbusters, what do you need?" he said. The voice from the other end sounded like it was trying to speak calm in the bizzare situation that is going on, a market at least a dozen blocks from here is in need of help. Milan tries not to laugh at the details, while finally saying "Thank you very much, we'll be right over." He hangs up and pushes the button next to the phone, the alarm bells are ringing.

Things are about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Job

_Revision Note (2/13/2016): Edited for grammar cleanup and fixing some 'issues' with the driving sequence._

As Frank and Anderson both run down the staircase, Milan stood up to stretch his legs a bit after having sat down for a while.

Anderson had slowed down to ask him where in the world was the fire. "It's the supermarket a few blocks down, they have a clean up on all aisles."

"Don't they have janitors for that?" he asked jokingly.

"They wouldn't be calling otherwise if it was all under control, right?" Millan had his arms crossed.

"...Good point."

"So get right to it! You got a job to do!"

Anderson finally moved on to the closet for the uniform and gear. Frank had his red uniform on and was putting the proton back into the vehicle.

"Looks like we'll be testing this equipment out after all." Frank said as he closed the trunk and moved onward to the driver's seat, Anderson getting into the back seats with a pack of his own.

The garage door opens up and is taking its time to reach the top, ten seconds later Frank was driving out of there fast with sirens blaring. The first left turn Frank made had made Anderson and the gear hold on for dear life!

"You are going too fast Brewster! It's only a few blocks away and this speed can end up killing someone!" Anderson said, sounding like he's having a panic attack.

"Don't be silly Andy, you are talking to a professional at going fast-"

Anderson cuts off Frank. "The track and road aren't the same you dunderhead! Let me drive it!" Without warning, he leapt for the steering wheel, which only ended making the car swerve around and barely missing anything that could make them go to zero instantly.

The store was now a few blocks away, Frank wanted to end the screwy diving by putting on the breaks on quickly. The car ends up swerving around out of control, Frank held on the wheel as he endured for what felt like minutes, but really was only nine seconds of praying for his life. Anderson was worse off, he had to take his seat belt off to reach the driver seat, holding onto the driver as the car goes on its side.

Soon enough, the car slowly grinds to a halt upside down on the sidewalk the store was on. Frank started to cough due to the dust that was settling down, and struggled out of his seat. He didn't feel anything was broken, just plenty of bruises and a small cut on his hand. Anderson had a lot more, his uniform having tears in a few places and in the process his glasses went flying and are most likely broken somewhere.

Carpal slowly check to see if he could move, and it was a bit painful. "Urgh... nice job breaking it hotrod."

"What? You were the one who caused us to crash! It wasn't that fast!" Frank sounds like he is ticked off.

"Uh… never mind. Let's get out of here and worry about the bills later." Anderson got out with a proton pack and trap in tow. Frank could only get out with another pack; the rest of the equipment got very banged up in the wreck.

They closed the doors and entered the store quickly, it seems the store has been evacuated and there was a huge mess of fruits and vegetables all over the floor. Not to mention that there are groceries flying around whizzing past their heads.

"Let's get moving, the little spud can't hide in many spots here." Anderson said.

"Yeah..." Frank could only muster out. Flying fruit? What the heck is this? He then gets an apple to the face, it gets into his eyes. "Agh! Son of a..." He tries to get it all off as he proceeds to walk forward blindly.

The rookies start looking to find the source of the problem. The supermarket had very few places to hide at, many aisles have the height of an average human being, but lacks any unpredictability. (Let's face it, how many markets have curved aisles in them?) What made up for it was how much of a mess it was to get around the place, ducking down when a pack of Stay Puft Marshmallows came zooming by and perfectly good soda has made the floor a sticky mess to get by. To ensure that they wouldn't get injured without immediate help, the two ghostbusters stuck close together.

"Just what would a ghost be doing in a place like this?" Frank asked as the two head for the back. "That's nothing like the campfire stories they tell in an attempt to get someone else to crap themselves."

Anderson shrugged. "Maybe it's just looking for a midnight snack? Who knows?"

Continuing to get through the calamity, dodging objects and getting over puddles and various bits, they can't seem to find the ghost in the middle of this foodfight, until a free roaming vapor suddenly zooms by their faces!

"Ha! About time you showed yourself!" Frank shouts, he gets the proton pack's gun and starts firing in the direction it was heading, hitting the cash register of the meat section of the store. Frank continued firing at the ghost as it continued flinging around items like crazy, Anderson following closely behind. The ghost was trying to dodge the stray beams coming at it, nearly missing.

Frank had gotten so focused he didn't see the puddle of grape soda on the floor.

"Look out Frank!" Anderson shouted out.

Frank couldn't stop in time, and ended up falling on his backside and firing a stray beam to the roof. A ceiling panel nearly falls on him as he rolls out of the way.

"Get up, Franky, it gets out of our sight, who knows when we find it again?" Anderson said as he gets out his proton gun and runs past his co-worker.

Frank gets back up quickly and is now back in pursuit, both are firing at the vapor in alternation, hoping to at least get a hit on it. Before too long, the ghost makes a sharp left near the restrooms; Frank and Anderson get there soon after and turn to find their friend has gone. Straight ahead is a double door that says EMPLOYEES BEYOND THIS POINT.

"He has to be in there! Let's get moving!" Frank says as he heads for it.

"...I got a bad feeling about this." Anderson said quietly as his fellow rookie swings open the door.


End file.
